Episode 803 Prince of Dreams
by ChosenAlone
Summary: A boy some dreams and some dead bullies at school, Buffy has to save the day, but when one of her own is put in danger, can she live up to her title.


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER **

**SEASON 8**

**Episode No. 8.3 (#147)"Prince of Dreams" **

_GILES VO:_

_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:_

_GILES: Buffy?_

_BUFFY: I think you taught me everything I need to know._

_Shuts door_

_Cut to **"End of Days"**_

_BUFFY: I'm not done baking._

_ANGEL: I get it…Do you love him?_

_BUFFY: He is in my heart._

_Scenes of the Hellmouth being destroyed in **"Chosen"**_

_BUFFY: You've done enough._

_SPIKE: Sorry love, I wanna see how it ends._

_BUFFY: I love, you._

_SPIKE: No ya don't, but thanks for saying it. Schools out for the bloody summer_

_Scenes of Buffy escaping town, bus comes to a stop._

_FAITH: Robin?_

_ROBIN: Surprise._

_GILES: Who did this?_

_BUFFY: Spike._

_She smiles._

**START OF SHOW**

**TEASER**

FAITH: So is Spike and Angel both in love with you.

BUFFY: I don't know. I kind of gave Spike the whole "I love you speech" so ya know, to go out with a bang, I wasn't expecting him to be resurrected.

FAITH: Well you're in a squeeze.

BUFFY: I know.

_The sun is just coming out, Faith and Buffy leaving the cemetery._

BUFFY: Well, suns up and its 6:00 which means I'm off.

FAITH: Man, I just wanna sleep for like a week!

BUFFY: Some ones on the perky side.

FAITH: I guess I feel all…giddy inside.

BUFFY: "Giddy"?

FAITH: Yeah!

BUFFY: This giddiness wouldn't be a factor to the knowledge that Robin is coming back from England?

FAITH: I guess, I mean he's the only guy that I have been with, that wasn't with me just to get what's behind this belt.

BUFFY: Over sharing.

FAITH: I mean I really like him B.

BUFFY: I know how you feel.

_Faith continues talking but her words are muffled. The camera pans out to the street, they are taken down the street to a house. The camera enters the upstairs window to a sleeping boy. On desk is a school ID. He goes to Sunnydale Junior High. He's a 6th grade and his name is Chris Pisserman (pronounced PIE-SER-MSN). The camera pans over his body. He has a bruise on his arm. We are taken into his cracked eye as he dreams._

BOY 1: Hey _Piss-erman!_

CHRIS: My name is Pisserman!

BOY: I don't care.

_He grabs Chris and throws him into a nearby locker. Chris grunts in pain._

BOY 1: When you going to go crying to your mommy.

_Breathing heavily Chris gets up. He stands still and he separates into two entities. One resembles Chris, the other a rather built man. He goes over and grabs the boy. He lifts him off of the ground and throws him through a window._

MAN: No one can mess with you, not if you don't want them to. (_He fades away_)

CHRIS: No body?

GIRL: It's time for class, Chris

CHRIS: Amy?

AMY: It's time for class.

CHRIS: Amy what happened?

_The girl is holding a wound on her arm with medical cloth._

AMY: The glass.

CHRIS: What glass?

_Amy points to a window. Chris runs over and looks out the window. The boy, his bully is lying on the ground._

CHRIS: Is he…

AMY: Dead.

CHRIS: How?

AMY: You silly.

CHRIS: But how?

AMY: We're going to be late.

CHRIS: What are you talking about?

_The tardy bell rings._

_Chris looks up._

CHRIS: Why won't it stop?

AMY: You have to wake up first.

_Chris closes his eyes and when they open he is sitting up in his bed. He gets out of bed. The alarm clock is blaring the same as the tardy bell. He looks around. His window has been broken out._

CHRIS: What the?

_He dresses himself and he goes to school. When he arrives there is an ambulance waiting. A few minutes later he is at the bottom of the stairs. A crowd has formed. A stretcher rolls past holding the boy from his dream. He looks up and the window is broken. He runs into the building and up the stairs. He sees tow cops talking._

COP 1: Some little girl, Amy Carpenter says she saw the whole thing. She said a man threw the boy out the window.

_Chris sneaks over to the window. Amy approached him holding a medical cloth to her arm:_

AMY: We're going to be late.

_Chris turn back to the window, he sees a girl staring directly at him._

CHRIS: She knows.

_On the ground…_

FAITH: B. what do make of this?

BUFFY: I don't know but I think he does.

_Buffy can see the fear in the boy's eyes. She makes her may into the building. She gets up to the top floor and Chris flees around the corner. Buffy and Faith round the corner to a crowd full of kids._

BUFFY: Shoot, time to regroup.

_The camera zooms away from Buffy to a water fountain, Chris kneels behind it._

OPENING CREDITS

BUFFY

THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicolas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Michelle Trachtenberg as "Dawn"

Emma Caulfield as "Anya"

James Marsters as "Spike"

Amber Benson as "Tara"

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers

Robia LaMorte as Jennifer "Jenny" Calendar

Eliza Dushku as "Faith"

Amanda Cole as Morgan Lucky

&

Anthony Stewart Head as "Giles"

Special Guest Stars:

D.B. Woodside as "Robin Wood"

Alex D. Linz as "Chris Pisserman"

Deveigh Chase as "Amy Carpenter"

Guest Starring:

David Boreanaz as "Angel"

Alex Breckenridge as "Kit Holburn"

David Zepeda as "Carlos"

COMMERCIAL

Act 1

Scene 1: Summers' residence

WILLOW: Buffy do you hear yourself?

XANDER: Always think before you speak

BUFFY: What brings you over so early?

ANYA: Anya wanted to stay home alone.

BUFFY: Is something wrong.

ANYA: She's kinda depressed because even though she got her power center back she's still aging.

WILLOW: Well that wasn't apart of her power center, D'Hoffryn took that power as punishment.

XANDER: Try telling her that.

BUFFY: Willow it totally logical. That boy knew something he just doesn't want talk.

FAITH: What happened down there?

BUFFY: Yeah, when we got there the ambulance was pulling off.

_Dawn walks into the living room._

DAWN: I just saw it on the news a there was an attack at the middle school; the thing attacked one of the school's major bullies.

BUFFY: What thing?

DAWN: There was an eye witness, a little girl named Amy Carpenter.

FAITH: We should go to her.

BUFFY: Will, can we get an address?

WILLOW: I'll see what I can do.

BUFFY: Good, we'll go on a quick patrol at the school. I'm sure Amy got sent home early, I don't want any more kids getting attacked.

DAWN: So is there like a hell mouth under the middle school now?

BUFFY: NO! That was a long time ago.

FAITH: So…

BUFFY: We got to the school and try and find this boy, if he was so afraid of me then I'm sure he didn't go to the police.

FAITH: Which means…?

BUFFY: There's a scared little boy at school.

DAWN: Buffy, he practically a senior.

BUFFY: Don't get smart with me young lady, and hey it's almost 8:00 and you needed to be out of the door like a half an hour ago.

DAWN: Kit will be on her way to pick me up just as soon as she gets Carlos. She got a new car over the summer that didn't exist.

BUFFY: They came back to town?

DAWN: A lot of people did.

BUFFY: So do you always trust your friend with your promptness? You're a junior for Christ sake?

DAWN: Buffy, it's the first day of school they don't even check attendance! Besides I don't see you getting ready for work. Unless you quit.

BUFFY: I can't quit, Robin tricked me into signing a contract. I can't quit for 2 years.

DAWN: You don't even have a qualifying degree or anything.

BUFFY: I know but technically my job is his assistant and no experience necessary. And besides Willow and I are planning on re-applying to college.

DAWN: Good for you.

BUFFY: Now off with school going.

_Joyce walks into the room._

JOYCE: School is important Dawn, now more than ever now that you're a junior.

DAWN: Yes M'am

BUFFY: Mom, how are you feeling?

JOYCE: I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I'm going out to do a little shopping have you seen my purse.

BUFFY: Oh, about that, mom we're poor.

JOYCE: What?

BUFFY: Yeah, after you died, I died,

JOYCE: What!

BUFFY: Yeah, then all of your money got squandered on things like food and clothes. So I tried to take a second out on the house but turns out, we haven't any collateral.

JOYCE: What about the car.

BUFFY: Oh it got repossessed.

JOYCE: I'll be back, I going to get my life back together.

_Horn beeps outside._

DAWN: Well, there waiting on me.

BUFFY: Well don't keep them waiting.

DAWN: I'm outtie

_Dawn leaves._

Act 2

Scene 1: Dawn, Kit and Carlos are heading to school.

DAWN: Nice car.

KIT: Thanks.

CARLOS: So did you guys like here the new at the middle school?

DAWN: You mean with the little boy getting thrown out the window.

CARLOS: No, with the girl being almost drowned in the toilet. What are you talking about?

DAWN: My sister was there, she didn't say anything about a girl getting drowned.

_Kit turns on the radio._

REPORTED: A 13 year old girl and a 13 year old boy were nearly drowned when a man forced her head in the toilet in the bathroom. Students say that the students were known bullies. Officials don't know how the man got into the school let alone the bathroom, this case is defiantly open…..

_Kit turns radio off, Dawn calls Xander._

Scene 2

XANDER: (Talks with Dawn then hangs up) Buffy,

BUFFY: What?

XANDER: There have been two more attacks, both bullies.

BUFFY: Then what is it?

XANDER: You got me.

BUFFY: What's causing it?

JENNY: A boy may be manifesting them in his dreams.

BUFFY: What?

JENNY: It's a form of astral projection.

BUFFY: Who is he scared of.

XANDER: Bullies, the twisted people who get a happy from putting fear into other peoples hearts.

JENNY: Well said Harris, do you speak from experience.

BUFFY: So this boy feels so threaten that he creates bigger bullies in his dreams.

JENNY: Unless he's a witch the only way a person has contact to the astral realm is through our dreams.

WILLOW: That's how he got into the school without anyone knowing and that how he got out before the teacher came in.

XANDER: It's so obvious now.

BUFFY: Well how do I hurt them?

JENNY: You can't hurt them with also hurting the boy.

BUFFY: Which means?

WILLOW: If they die then he will too.

BUFFY: Why isn't anything simple anymore?

COMMERCIAL

Scene 1:

_Giles & Tara walk in._

BUFFY: Anything new.

TARA: The middle school dismissed early.

WILLOW: I got addresses.

BUFFY: Good lets move.

Scene 2

_Dawn and her friends arrive at school; they are greeted by Principal Wood._

ROBIN: Hello all you happy faces.

KIT: Happy for you, you get to write kids up.

ROBIN: How's the home life Dawnie?

DAWN: Just fine. Except for the whole "kids get killed at school"

ROBIN: No one was killed.

DAWN: Not yet. And when they do Buffy is going to have to make a decision that's gonna turn some heads.

Scene 3

GILES: You can't consider for one moment killing that boy!

BUFFY: What else is there to consider?

GILES: Buffy!

BUFFY: No! You betrayed me in the worst way, and I will never forgive you.

GILES: You are unbelievable!

BUFFY: I'm unbelievable, you lied to me, you tried to kill Spike, and I trusted you.

GILES: Buffy where is this coming from.

BUFFY: Do you realize that if you had killed Spike, we probably would be dead! He saved the world, Giles.

GILES: That isn't the point.

BUFFY: Yes it bloody well is!

_Giles looked frozen as Buffy repeats what he told her in "The Gift" concerning Dawn's life._

WILLOW: Maybe, guys we should start using "I" statements.

BUFFY: That won't be necessary.

GILES: What you're doing is completely ill-advised and…

BUFFY: I killed Angel; I killed Angel to save the world. I loved Angel. I tried to kill Anya. I had become friends with Anya. Xander had fallen completely in love with her. I put Faith in a coma for eight months. I beat the hell out of Willow, even though it didn't phase her but none the less I did it because I had to. I did it because it is my job to protect this sorry excuse for a world and you tried to prevent me from doing that. I do what I do for a reason. I do it because I was chosen to protect a world that doesn't even know I exist.

_Giles looks at her shocked._

BUFFY: Here endeth the lesson.

_She takes the address from Willow and she and Faith leave. _

FAITH: That was intense.

BUFFY: I know.

FAITH: Where did all that come from?  
BUFFY: I have this thing with motivational speeches.

FAITH: So?

BUFFY: So what?

FAITH: Your answer to the "big" question.

BUFFY: What question?

FAITH: Whatcha gonna do B.?

BUFFY: What I do best.

FAITH: You're gonna kill the kid.

BUFFY: If it comes down to that.

_A cars speeds in front of them and pulls over. Robin gets out. He and Faith have a moment as they are reunited._

FAITH: When did you get back?  
ROBIN: About 5:30. I got about 2 hours of sleep and got to Sunnydale High. New school year and all had to make quick appearance. They don't do anything on the first day. I mean they don't even take attendance or anything.

FAITH: Has it been long, wanna tag along.

ROBIN: Wanna ride?  
BUFFY: That would help.

ROBIN: Good.

_They arrive at the house of Amy Carpenter. They exit the car and approach the door. As Buffy hand reaches for the knob, it opens and a little girl stands in the threshold._

AMY: Have you come to see the man.

BUFFY: What man?  
AMY: The man that almost hurt me.

BUFFY: Do you know where he is?

AMY: He's my friend.

BUFFY: Your friend tried to hurt you.

AMY: Chris would never hurt me. It was his guardian.

FAITH: "Guardian" I thought they were women?

BUFFY: This is a different kind of guardian, this is a body guard.

AMY: He protects Chris.

BUFFY: What's "it" name?

AMY: Chris.

ROBIN: You mean the bully and the kid are…

BUFFY: One of the same. Looks like it another Ben/Glory case.

FAITH: Ben and Glory?

BUFFY: Long story.

FAITH: Make it short.

_Buffy starts to sing to the tune of "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne._

_Tune Starts._

BUFFY: He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious, he was a doc, she wasn't our race, what more could I say. He hated her; she'd never tell secretly she hated him as well. After banished, she searched for the key, it was Dawn, so the monks told me, to protect her, it was my gift, one I paid for in the end. He was a med student, she was hellish god, to bleed Dawn, the portal would open and chaos would eventually erupt. Me and that Bitch we fought, turn back to Ben she did, Giles killed him and Glory died. But Dawn had been bled, and she had to jump. So I saved my sister's life. One swan dive was all it took and I spent 3 months 6 feet down. My best friend Willow, she is a witch. She and the gang resurrected me. I came back and wasn't glad and they didn't know what to think. Now today we back together and everything is all gravy. He was a doc; she was a god can I make it any more obvious.

_Tune Ends._

FAITH: Not a breakaway pop hit, but hey!

ROBIN: Yeah very original.

BUFFY: Let's just hope Xander doesn't summon anyone anytime soon.

AMY: You can't kill Chris.

BUFFY: And you can't tell me what to do.

AMY: Chris won't let you.

BUFFY: I'm a super hero and a twelve year old boy can't hurt me.

AMY: Not that Chris.

AMY'S MOM: Amy who is that.

BUFFY (whispers): No one.

_She, Faith and Robin leave._

COMMERCIAL

Scene 1:

_The lunch bell rings. Carlos meets Dawn and Kit in the hallway. They report to their lockers and head off to lunch._

DAWN: Mr. Pearson finds a way to tweak my nerves every year. I mean who knew a person could be randomly placed in his class three years straight.

KIT: You do know you have five day until you're stuck with him. You can go to guidance and change.

DAWN: h that is right.

CARLOS: Is your sister still working here.

DAWN: Yeah, whenever that might be.

KIT: Movie at my place tonight. Mom just got a new release.

CARLOS: As long as it's realistic. I mean I don't wanna see another sci-fi flick about a little girl chosen to save the world from monsters and stuff.

KIT: The movie is realistic, I mean it's not about bad guy gone good and is out on a quest for redemption.

DAWN (sarcastically): Yeah, like that could happen. (Whispers) And it's gonna be really sad when they find out the truth.

Scene 2:

_Buffy, Faith and Robin arrive at Chris' house._

ROBIN: Here we are.

FAITH: You ready B.?  
BUFFY: AS ready as I'll ever be.

_Buffy approaches the door._

BUFFY: Here we go.

_Buffy kicks the door down._

ROBIN: Buffy, are you okay? You just kicked his door in.

FAITH: Welcome to the dark side, B.!

BUFFY: I don't know what I'm against and I don't plan on playing nice.

_Faith and Robin wait outside. Buffy enters the house, a few seconds later she flies out the window next to the door. Buffy grunts as she hits the ground. A well built man came out behind her. Buffy stood up and drop kicked the man. He flew into a wall. Buffy, Faith and Robin hopped into the car and sped off. They arrived back home to see mass research underway._

Scene 3:

WILLOW: Buffy, what happened.

BUFFY: The man and the boy are the same person.

WILLOW: We know.

BUFFY: What?

JENNY: After manifesting the manifestation it begins to absorb the life of the manifested, thus exchanging bodies.

BUFFY: Well now I have no choice

GILES: Buffy he's only 12.

XANDER: Well news flash. Neighbor hood bully in a coma, in critical condition. Chris got to him after you guys left. I guess.

BUFFY: Ask me again why I can kill him?

WILLOW: Maybe I could use a spell to separate his two entities.

_Suddenly the door burst down, Chris stood there. Buffy ran for the weapons chest. Faith ran into the fray, Chris picked her up and Willow cast a spell._

WILLOW: _From whence two reside, leave only one inside!_

_Chris and Chris-Bully were separated. Buffy ran for the man. He caught the sword. He launched Buffy through the wall. Faith got up._

FAITH: It made him stronger!

WILLOW: Buffy! Do your job!

_Buffy got up and ran for hole that she flew through. Robin back in the living room picked up a crossbow and loaded it._

JENNY: if any one of them dies, they both do!

BUFFY: Good!

_Buffy runs for the bully. She sees him kick Faith into Giles. Buffy turns her attention to Robin who fires the crossbow. Chris the bully catches the arrow. Buffy retrieves her sword and lunged at Chris. Chris the Bully launched the arrow and catches Robin directly in his heart. Buffy's sword pierces through young Chris and the Bully fades away. Young Chris fall to the floor dead._

FAITH: Robin!

_She runs to his aid._

ROBIN: Surpri…

_He dies in her arms. Buffy looks at Chris' dead body and slides her sword from his body. Saying to herself…_

BUFFY: It's the job I'm chosen to do, It's the job I'm chosen to do, It's the job I'm chosen to do,

_The camera pans over to Faith holding Robin's body._

FAITH: No, no, no, no, no, no, no….

_Everyone looks at Faith and the bodies._

_Joyce walks in._

JOYCE: Oh dear.

COMMERCIAL

Scene 1:

WILLOW: And the body was gone.

TARA: Where did you send them?  
WILLOW: I buried Robin and I sent the little boy to his bed.

JOYCE: That poor little boy.

XANDER: Buffy got a taste for blood tonight.

GILES: Along with Faith, we have to try our best to sway them and guide them to their calling.

XANDER: If they're not already lost.

WILLOW: Buffy isn't lost, Faith, maybe a little, but Buffy isn't. She's not.

_Morgan comes downstairs._

MORGAN: Twisted love, pain and death are all I see.

_Angel and Spike enter._

BOTH: Where's Buffy?

Scene 2:

_Buffy is with Faith's room (Xander and his crew made additions to the house)_

BUFFY: Faith, are you gonna be okay.

FAITH: I don't know.

BUFFY: As long your next stop isn't the Magic Box, we're good.

FAITH: What?

BUFFY: Never mind.

FAITH: I think I loved him.

BUFFY: I tried to save him, I really did.

FAITH (breaking up): I know. I know.

BUFFY: I should have killed that little bastard sooner.

FAITH: I miss him. The pain won't go away.

BUFFY: It's gonna be okay.

_Dawn come in and sits on the bed and places her arm on Faith's leg. Buffy leans on Faith's shoulder and she leans back. Fade to black_

END OF SHOW

CREDITS

Executive Producer

**Chosen One**

Co-Starring

**Billy Zane as Chris/Bully**

Co-Producer

**Spad**

Story

**Chosen Alone**

Storyboard Director

**Digital Leonardo**

Written, Directed & Produced By

**Chosen One**

Season 8 Staff

**Spad**

**Digital Leonardo**

**Rosamunde**

**Vinaes**

Special Thanks To:

**Season 8 & Staff**

**Buffy the Vampire Fans**

**Readers & Responders**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in any way, shape or form own Buffy the Vampire Slayer not it's parent companies, affiliates or related entities. This story is original and fictitious with excerpts from the show as only used in the "Previously On" segment of my piece. The characters used in this story are that owned by Joss Whedon, FOX 20th Century™ and Mutant Enemy™. However some character are professional actors and or actresses whom actions that I may portray are not a to deem upon their character. Character's created by me are mine I have not copy written them so please ask permission before use. Unauthorized usage of this (ESE) character(s) can result in dire consequences.


End file.
